A Life Worth Living
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: [Chapter 14: Mood: Thinking] It's like my Diary in story form, and Edward's there...and Rose...and Alphons Heiderich...and Enveh xD
1. September 15th, 2006 Mood: Angry

Yeah, just something to let my emotions flow out all over the floor. Tis what happens when Stary isn't on and Taisa is or was away x3

Candy is me basically. And then there's everyone else who doesn't really belong to me.

Mood: Angery and slightly Emo

xxxx

She turned so quickly she felt dizzy. Slamming a firm fist into a wall and leaning into it. Damnit…why did this keep happening to her. Why didn't they just leave her the hell alone! She thought her and Dani had worked out that this was a misunderstanding! That she was mistaken for them taking over her club? That this was all a mistake! Why did everyone have to get on her case! It was a mistake! She was only human for GOD sake.

What was she talking about? Drawing back the fist and punching the wall, again. This time the adrenaline rush of anger put force into the punch as it made contact with the wall. Leaning into the punch again she felt her fingers tingle and wiggling her knuckles in the newly formed crater as her blue eyes fell on her hand. Crimson juice leaked from the skin. She glanced back at the wall resting her head on it. She didn't need them; she had real friends to back her up. She knew she had Stary, and Chaos. Then there was Taisa, Greed, and so many others online. She had Carlos, Namida, Ivy, and more normal like friends. Would Indi and Hyp back her up? Blonde bangs pressed against the wall as she sank to her knees onto the soft comfort of her bedroom floor. Ignoring the throbbing pain erupting in her from her bleeding fist she glanced around. Glancing to right, her computer desk, hate mail was something she could deal with but she was tired of saying she was done. Glancing to her right was the door; behind her was her canopy bed and night stand. On the same wall as the door was her closet and a bookshelf filled with wonders of the world. She looked at the hand as it puffed red, pieces of the wall lingering in the flowing blood. Usually she'd be whining but she was too flustered to feel the pain. Raising a hand to streak over the blonde bangs to reach the brown hair she sighed. Her eyes fell back to the red shirt falling onto the black pants. But all silences had to be ended by something.

"Hey CANDY!" that painful transvestite's voice busted into the room, "Is Stary on! I want to play with Silence!" he jumped over the wounded woman sitting in the chair, not caring really, "Ooo, what's this? Mind if I read it, doll?" The female shook her head.

"Go for it." She said softly.

"God Envy, I swear were not brothers." A blonde entered the room and his gaze fell down to the female, "Candy?" his golden eyes looked down at the female confused, "We brought Heiderich…" he said surprised the female hadn't greeted them with hugs and happy splees about how her day went. Envy's smile faded as his gazed drew over the note as he read.

"Candy? I didn't feel myself hit the ground," the blue eyed German chuckled before he found Candy on the floor. He glanced at the boy, "Edward…" he said softly, "Is she alright?" Edward shrugged and kneeled down.

"Candy?" he asked, his eyes drifted to the blood on the knuckles and pulled her up by the wrist, "What ha-!" he stopped looking into the tear-filled blue eyes, "Candy…" he said softly. Candy closer her eyes and looked away from him, holding in another sob. Envy turned in the spinning chair, a frown splattered on his face.

"Who ever these jerks are, they've successfully upset her." He pointed a thumb towards the screen. The three boys shared a frown as they looked at the girl, "Candy, who are these people?" Envy asked sternly.

"There…the anime club." She choked, "Clearly I made a mistake and now it's my burden to carry. Don't worry about it." She muttered.

"Candy…" Alphons looked down at her, "You never have to face anything alone. Not with us here." He said calmly. Edward released her wrist,

"Never." He said, "Not even Envy will let this slide. We've got your back."

"But what about your other friends, I'm sure I could 'Persuade' Stary." Envy grinned, "You don't need them."

"I thought they were my friends, and that they would understand the mistake I made, mistaking one thing for another and thinking they could decide what happens with what isn't theirs." Candy said softly, "I thought. But I thought wrong." She clung to Edward, burying her face in his chest, "I hate life, and it hates me." She muttered. Edward petted Candy's head. Letting a sigh pass his lips, glancing at Envy then Heiderich to fill the silence.

"They'll rue the day they messed with you." Alphons nodded.

"No one messes with Candy!" Envy grinned.

"Or they face the cold hard end of fate." Edward looked down at her. Candy looked up with a smile.

"You guys are the best." She said softly, "I don't deserve you…" Envy stood and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Twerp, stop doubting yourself." He said coldly, "It's unhealthy." He walked out the door, "I'm hungry, Edward your buying us lunch." Envy said.

"Hey wait!" Edward broke from Candy, "Since when? Just because I have the funds doesn't mean I have to pay!"

"Those guys." Candy shook her head. Alphons took her hand, washing the blood away with a wet handkerchief he had in his pocket and wetted with the water bottle. He then ripped some fabric off his sleeve and wrapped it around the wound.

"There we go." He smiled at her, "Now it won't get infected." He held out his arm, "Shall we go to this Edward treated lunch."

"You make me laugh." She hit him lightly on the arm held out to her with her other hand. Chasing after the other two boys laughing madly. Alphons blinked but shook his head and chased after her.

That was just another day, and tomorrow is soon to come.


	2. September 28th, 2006 Mood: Miserable

Don't ask…really…

Mood: Miserable

xxxx

The blonde burst into laugher, "Baby!"  
"Shut up."

"You are the youngest of us all, little girl." The palm tree smirked leaning on her chair.

"Shut up."

"Guys give Candy a break." The blue eyed German waved his hand.

"THANK you." The blonde banged female threw her arms up.  
"All three of us are older then you!" The golden eyes came down so they were eye to eye, cheek to cheek.

"Edward, you're not helping me WHAT so ever." The girl went to swat at his head but he moved out of the way before she could. Edward grinned at her.

"You know what? I think she's just mad that she's the youngest. Like you with the short jokes." Envy grinned.  
"You're gonna die too." Candy growled.  
"Well find some way to get them back then." Edward said, Alphons sighed and sat next to her. Candy's fingers glided over the keyboard as she typed.

"If you're the baby, Taisa's an old man." Edward repeated out loud, "Not bad."   
"Aparently not good either. He's got you there Candy, try something else." Alphons pointed out.

"Hmm…let's think long and hard about this…" Envy said, "Oh! How bout this one!" Envy leaned over the keyboard, typing out the words on his mind.

"If I'm the baby, Taisa's a Chibi!" Candy grinned, "Perfect! I've got it for sure!"

"Nope." Alphons said.

"Gah! He's just ruining my fun, you know it's hitting home." Candy growled, drumming her fingers. "Oh that's a good one." Candy's fingers glided across the board once more.  
"If I'm the baby, Taisa's useless(Which isn't true therefore I win deemit!)" Edward read, "You should have said 'in the rain'"

"Nah I think he'll get it." Candy waved her hand. Her heart sank.

"Woopsie, eh little one?" Envy said. Candy's body began to shake.

"That's not what I ment- Wait!" she slammed her hands on the desk. But he was gone.

"Go to hell?" Alphons blinked, "That's a bit harsh don't you think?"

"I-I didn't…I…" she covered her face with her hands. Edward frowned,

"Candy…Candy don't worry about it…it'll all blow over."

"No it won't! This time I know for sure it's my fault he's mad! For sure!" she sobbed into her palms.

"Candy…"

"You don't know how much he means to me! DON'T TRY TO!" she barked at the three of them. She pushed her way out of her room and into the bathroom. Ripping the window open and climbing out. Curling up with a pad and pen and sobbing on the roof.


	3. October 3rd, 2006 Mood: Quite Cheerful

Happy Birthday Aru! And an ode to the burnage of the house.

Mood: Quite Cheerful

xxxx

She woke up early that morning. Her eyes peered over at the clock as she sat up, 5:24 am. A good half an hour earlier then her normal waking time. She then looked around in the darkness. Looking for the two brothers that had spent the night there the night before. October Third was the date today, and the boys insisted they spend the night at Candy's bedside, for 'protection'. But she knew, they were sad, scared, and just wanted someone to turn too if they needed it. And to her misfortune, Edward was sprawled on the floor and Alphonse beside her. She looked up at the bars of her canopy bed, the to the ground, and back. Standing up slowly she reached for a bar and swung down landing gently beside Edward. Having difficulty stepping over the thrashing Elric, she couldn't help but smile, they were so cute where they were asleep.

xxxx

When the six o'clock alarm rang Edward's eyes opened. Her looked over at his brother,

"Hey…Al." he nudged him, "Get up." He said stretching. The younger Elric opened his eyes and stretched, he blushed slightly finding himself in Candy's bed.

"Morning, Brother!" he said cheerfully. He tapped the alarm to turn it off, reaching over to find Candy, "Candy it's time to- Brother! She's gone!" Alphonse panicked. Edward was awake now, but knew not to make a fuss, or by god Candy's parents would go insane. He stood,

"She can't be gone! Let's check downstairs maybe she just woke up before us." He said and hurried out the door, he saw a light from downstairs, giving a sigh of relief. But something…something smelled really good, and really sweet! Alphonse and Edward went down the steps together. When they reached the kitchen there was pancakes, lots of pancakes.

"Did you do all this?" Alphonse gasped amazed. The girls head turned up, and then she turned to look at them.

"Your awake." She smiled, "Happy Birthday Aru!" she grinned arms wide open. Alphonse's smile grew and he ran over and hugged the girl. Candy smiled as he swung her around in circles.

"B-But how did you know!" Alphonse jumped up and down, "Did Edward?" he looked at his brother, who shook his head.

"Stary told me." She smiled. The girl and the Elric were dressed quite identical. She smiled, "We're celebrating your birthday today!" she grinned, "I'll bake a cake tonight and everything!" she said, "I have a few gifts from people too." She said. She smiled at Edward before helping Aru serve the pancakes.

"Just like Candy." He said softly, "Replace the bad with the good." He glanced up at the light in the kitchen, "It's also the anniversary…of when we burnt our house down. " he whispered, "When we left it all behind…" he drifted.

"Edward!" Edward looked up at Candy and Alphonse smiling, "Stop talking to yourself and come try my pancakes!" she smirked.

"They're really good!" Alphonse grinned. Edward smiled.

"That's just like you Candy…replace the bad…with the good."


	4. October 6th, 2006 Mood: Angry

Today was just the worst day of my LIFE…

Mood: Angry, sad, confused, wanting to cry.

xxxx

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" the female cried scrambling her stuff together, the clock ready 7:55.

"Just don't go to school." Edward replied watching her scramble.

"Are you mad? My perfect attendance is already ruined! But I have a pep assembly to go to!" she cried out. Her dad honking the horn.

"I'll catch you later." She ran out the car and hopped it. Getting driven off to school, Edward shrugged his shoulders, "Come on guys, and let's go get out stuff. She needs to be looked out for today."

xxxx

Candy arrived to school at last, running in with her father to get a late slip and heading off to class when she realized.

"SHIT!" she cursed looking down at her lap, her clothing. Right shirt, her Pajama shorts. Oh well, no going back now. Walking into her advisor, barely getting there to be counted for her class. She smiled at Ivy.

"What are you WEARING!" Ivy hissed adjusting her glasses to take a look.

"I slept in, shoot me." Candy growled getting a Kraken sticker for her school spirit. She sat down and heard two preps behind her laughing. She growled slightly drumming her fingers on the table to keep from shouting as the bell finally rang. She grinned at Ivy.

"So! We're going to the pep assembly today right?"

"Right! We need to get passes from Mr.Jordheim since we couldn't attend yesterdays meeting." Ivy nodded. Candy nodded back,

"I'll get them before first period starts." Candy replied and headed up the stairs to Mrs. Winslows room. She stopped by Mr. Jordheim's and smiled at him, "Ivy and I want to know if we need passes to go to the assembly."

"You're not going." He replied shaking a child's hand.

"Wait- You said the Elders got to go? Ivy and I are elders." Candy exclaimed.

"Sorry, but no dice, attend all meetings, that was the cost." He shrugged. Candy growled and turned on heal walking to the next room. Slamming her head on the desk she waited for her name to be called for the new seating chart. Ha! Good thing! Abby sits next to her now. But still not good enough.

xxxx

Winslow began to talk and Candy fiddled with her book. Staring at a little bear that was on the little table/desk just a few feet away. When the class went to reading the article Mrs. Winslow set the little corner up for a girl to take the test. She moved the stuffed animals and Candy looked up.

"Mrs.Winslow! Can I hold that bear?" she asked.

"Sure." She smiled and tossed it at Candy. Candy caught it.

"Oh! Day just got a little better!" she snuggled the really soft bear.

"Having a bad day?" Mrs.Winslow sat down. Candy explained, Mrs.Winslow tried to be of some comfort. But the bell rang and to the next class it was.

"Candy I'm really-"

"Shove it Jordheim." The girl snapped.

"I deserved that." He raised his hands and the kids. "I did."

(That actually happened and I got told by Some kid that he said that.)

xxxx

Candy slumped down into the bleachers of their school, glaring down at the pep club. Elders only. He lied. There were the NEWBIES down there, this was BULL SHIT. Ivy, Carlos, Abby, and Rowan surrounding her. They introduced the football team; Candy spotted the two twins that her mom wanted her to find. She laughed Football players with glasses. How did that work out?

Then they called for volunteers for the weird relay race of the week. She felt her hand be tugged on pulled up and someone say.

"You, Candy!" before she knew it she was in a garbage bag cape with her face over a pie. She got tagged in the back, and he face was shoved in the pie. She gasped covered in the creamy substance. Crowd cheering as they rubbed it in her face.

xxxx

After washing up, she smelled like horrid cheese. Soon returning to go on the bus to find her seat taken. Glaring and sitting alone. She went home.

xxxx

"Candy?"

The pen snapped in half, "WHAT Edward?"

"I told you so."

"YOU BRAT!" She screamed chasing after him.


	5. October 19th, 2006 Mood: Empty, Sad

I think it's about time I tell someone how I really feel. The deal with the consequences and go to hell. And this really did happen last night…

Mood: Sad, empty, horrid.

Xxxx

Laying there in bed she couldn't sleep. Too much on her mind to let it rest. Tossing and turning, waking up with each nightmare that came to mind. She needed to talk. But who could she possibly talk to at the wee hours of midnight? There was no one, but she always had someone. Rolling over to glance beside her she saw her Rin Kitty, a stuffed animal dedication to her older brother that made her feel safe at night. She needed to talk. Snuggling under the covers with the plush beside her she began to talk.

"I know if you're looking down on me I may seem crazy, talking to a stuffed animal, but I have to." She said, "I can't seem to talk to anyone else, and I don't know what to do anymore." She muttered, "Things have gotten so hectic since you left, I'm a mess, Taisa's a mess, everyone seems to be this giant mess. Sure I put on a happy face, try to cheer some people up, but I don't know if I can do it anymore, Rin." She muttered, "I don't know if I can keep your promise, some days I seem to make it worse, and some days I seem to make it better. Maybe if I just shut up and let Yuki handle it all, everything will be okay…Yeah…Yuki." The girl muttered stroking her soft while leopard animal, "I've never been so jealous of someone…but Yuki…she takes the cake. Taisa always talks about her, and she seems to help him more then I do…I know he's not playing favorites and it's not his fault…but…" she muttered clinging to the kitty, she was crying, and it felt good, "Wonder who your favorite was…wait I'm asking you to play favorites now too…sorry." She sighed, "I just don't know. Sometimes I think…if Smoe never introduced me to Taisa…if things would be better." She muttered, "My friends wouldn't have to hear me rant about you guys." There was a laugh covering that sob, "Taisa wouldn't have to worry about me. One less worrying on his mind," she fell silent, "I wouldn't be here though…" she muttered, "He mad me promise, and that promise kept me alive…and my promise to you…is keeping me strong. I want to help, but from here I can only do so much." She snuggled the kitten, "Our family is broken…but…but it's still good." She smiled softly and the Lilo and Stich quote she had just remember, "But we can do it…we can rebuild what we have lost, if we stick together…we can do anything…" she muttered and snuggled the plush, tears making it's fur clump together, "Anything…" she drifted, "Thank you…Rin…" she muttered incoherently and fell asleep. Tomorrow, she would tell the world how she felt, deal with the consequences, and go to hell in peace.


	6. October 21st, 2006 Mood: OH so pissed

Oh god, you don't know how PISSED I was xD It's not even funny.

Mood: Oh so pissed

Xxxx

If bones had a breaking sound, that pencil sure did. She growled immensely, her growl growing into a mild scream.

"eeeEEEEENNNNVVVVYYYYYYYY!!!!!" she shouted, the rooms collecting the sound as it vibrated off the wall. The three men downstairs looked at one another.

"Was…That a good scream or a bad one?" Envy asked, fearing for all that was sane.

"I couldn't tell." Alphons grinned sheepishly. There were heavy footsteps from the stairs above them.

"Uh-oh." Edward said watching the female storm down the steps.

"ENVY YOU BETTER HOPE TO THE GATE YOU CAN RUN FASTER THEN I CAN SPRINT!" she hissed. Envy clamored up onto the couch as Candy made a swift kick at his head.

"What did I do!?"

"BBI!" she barked. Envy blinked.

"Oh…that…hehe…" he muttered jumping up on the TV, "Candy that wasn't my fault really."

"Ed get him down." Candy stared up at the palm tree.

"Uh Can-"

"NOW ED!" she barked. Ed nearly tripped getting up but transmuted the TV to a small size. Before Envy could say 'help' Candy and kicked him into a wall and proceeded to beat him.

"Gah-ow-HELP-ow." Envy cried. Alphons sighed and decided to take action, for he was the only one who might come out unscathed. He wrapped his arms around the female picking her up as he stood to full height. She kicked and screamed to no avail (Almost nailing Alphons in the shin). Until she was sat down and bonded. Candy flailing the whole way (Poor Envy in a bloody mass, too bad Candy let him live.) her hair in all different directions.

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KILL'EM!" she screamed. Edward gently placed a hand on her head, and began to pet her. Alphons smiled at her as he watched her eyes drift close, "No…stop…it…Ed…" she managed to mutter before slurring off and falling asleep.

"That's Candy." Alphons sighed.


	7. October 25th, 2006 Mood: Sad

I dedicate this story to Katie. Who was my best friend when we were little, when a drunk driver took her life on the way back from that party around First grade, we were like six years old. I don't even remember the date of the party. It was nearly eight years ago…I didn't even know it was you, when those sirens were blaring as we passed.

xxxxx

I remember her laughing, just laughing. It was so funny, all of us just laughing. I look back at it now. Looking at all our smiling faces without a care in the world, because we were six years old, sitting around that small plastic table. Now we wouldn't be able to fit under it…if you were still alive. You'd be taller then me, long blonde hair, your green eyes always happy. Your smile, you were always so nice. Always letting someone else have a turn on the swing first even if it meant you wouldn't get a chance. Got the kindness award three weeks in a row, till finally someone out beat you, or was it the fact you wanted someone else to have it? I may never know, because you'll never be able to tell me. I cry now, but I know, you're probably just smiling, wishing you could reach down and hug me. But you can't, and I can't reach you. I try not to turn back to that day, till now I had forgotten the pain it brought. If I could go to California right now, I'd go see your grave, tell you how much I missed you. Maybe draw you a picture of how I'd think you'd look today. But I'm not here to ramble; I'm here to tell a story of two little girls. Two little girls who were separated, because of alcohol, and an idiot.

_It was so long ago…but memories are always dug up_

"Come now Bryanna, it's time to go." Said the child's mother, smiling at the girls, "You'll see Katie tomorrow, I promise."

_How she lied to me…_

"Aw But mommy!" the little girl with blonde hair complained, clinging to the other blonde child, "Katie and I were going to play hide and go seek with Dominic and Taylor" Bryanna complained, ice blue eyes glowing with sadness.

"Don't worry Bryanna." The other blonde's green eyes formed a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow! And then we can go to the park." She said, the two joined in a hug.

_Oh Katie…Little did you know…_

"Alright." Bryanna said smiling, "And you get the good swing this time."

"Nah, you can have it." She waved her hand, "Alright. My mom's here too! See, you won't be missing anything!" she said happily.

"Alright, Katie." Bryanna said, "I'll see you at school."

_Little did I know…_

Getting into the car, they buckled up. And both cars left, going this way and that.

"Mommy! We're going the wrong way! We're supposed to drive the same way as Katie!"

"I have to get fast food." She replied. The six year old turned in her seat, looking back as the cars went separate ways, seeing Katie's blonde head, she waved and a hand waved back. Before she sat down in her seat and waited.

_That was the last time I saw you…_

On the way home, bright red, white, and blue lights flashed in front of the car, barely able to see, Bryanna noticed a car wreck on the side of the road. She didn't take much of it, but sat back down.

_I looked upon where you were murdered, but then I did not know._

The next morning at the daycare Katie wasn't there. Bryanna sat and waited at the door, for her friend. That's what they did, whoever got there first waited at the door for the other. Bryanna would perk up when the door opened, only to find another child, but not her Katie.

_I waited, I swear to you I did._

She walked to school alone. Arriving at Mrs.Wrights door, she looked at her confused.

"Is Katie here?" Bryanna asked, maybe Katie's mom took the day off, and she was getting a ride.

"N-No, Bryanna…Katie's not here." Mrs.Wrights said her smile turned to a frown. The little girl had concluded in her little head that maybe Katie wasn't there just yet. So she waited, never taking in the fact that Mrs.Wrights had tears in her eyes, watching the small little girl wait for someone, who she very well knew, wasn't coming to school.

_Death never crossed my mind._

Two weeks, the little blonde girl would sit outside, waiting until a sad little teacher shooed her away. Her babysitter knew, her teachers knew, her mother probably knew, but she was lost. She was always thinking tomorrows another day. When she'd see her friend. But that smile began to fade, as the weeks went on. Maybe she was really sick, she'd go visit her. When the teacher came to shoo her away one day Bryanna looked up at her.

"Mrs.Wrights, how do you get to Katie's house from here?" she asked. Mrs.Wrights sighed.

"Bryanna, I think it's about time someone told you." She said sitting Bryanna down on a bench, "Katie was killed two weeks ago, in a car crash." It took a while to sink in.

"D-Died?" the girl repeated.

"Yes. She was smashed by a drunk driver on the way home from that party you went to."

_Katie…I'm sorry…_

The girl was never the same, her tears were cried clean, and her eyes lost their luster, she became cold and calm. Quietly reading at every lunch and recess, kids who knew tried to calm her, but every time Katie's name was mentioned the girl would cry…Who knew…Who really knew?

_It's amazing, eight years I have not cried over you, and here I am today, fourteen, sobbing like I did when we were kids. _

The way you looked, so peaceful, maybe you had fallen asleep on your way home. Maybe it was painless, or did they make you look that way…oh Katie…my darling Katie…forgive me.

_I think you'd be proud of me, the way I turned out. I wish I could see you eight years later…I wonder if you'd be taller then me…you probably taller then me…would we even have moved to Washington? Would I be like I am now? Some questions that I may never understand. Taisa's just ruined my sappy mood, so I'm done crying, I just want you to know Katie darling, that I love you, I always will love you, and just now I realize Stary's name is Katie…that's gonna burn for a while. Anyway, I'm hoping your liking my improvement. Because I'm living life to the fullest, just for you. All for you babe._

To my darling Katie  
1992-1998


	8. October 31st, 2006 Mood: Cheerful

She smiled holding a piece of paper up in front of her face looking at Ed, Heiderich, and Envy as they ate their own candy. "I've finished my chart!" She chimmed happily. "Ready-" she smiled and took a breath reading the whole paper.

Halloween Candy intake:

3 Musketeers mini: 2

Beef Jerky: 1

Blow Pop: Cherry: 1

Blow Pop: Grape: 1 (EWWWWW)

Blow Pop: Sour Apple: 2

Blow Pop: Strawberry: 1

BonBon Gum Pop: Blue: 1

BonBon Gum Pop: Orange: 1

Box of 'Tattoos': 1 (Same person xD Gift bag.)

Butterfingers Fun size: 9

Candy sticks: 2 (One X-men, one Spider man.)

Caramel Square: 1

Chocolate Coins: 2

Cinnamon Bears (hot): 5

Clark's Spout gum: 1

Clear Orange Pop: 1

Coupon for one Jr. Frosty at Wendys: 1

Crunch fun sized: 1

Crunch mini: 1

Daily Portions (Cashews): 1 ( Oh yeah, nuts…yummy.)

Doritos: Nacho Cheese: 1

Dubble Bubble gum: 1

Dum Dums: Apple: 1

Dum Dums: Cherry: 1

Dum Dums: Mystery: 1

Dum Dums: Watermelon: 1

Erlan(Hard Candy) Limon: 1

Erlan(Hard candy) Orange: 1

Fiz Pop: Cherry: 1

Fiza Pop: Lemon: 1

Gobstoppers: 5 (2 yellow, 2 red, 1 purple.)

Goul hacky sack: 1 (Yay –sigh-)

Green Whistle: 1 (Yay….)

Halloween Cats and Pumpkins pencil: 1 (HOMG A FREEKING PENCIL!?)

Hand 'n Fruity Now and Later Strawberry: 1

Hershey Milk chocolate (Long): 3

Hershey Milk chocolate: 5

Hershey; Mr. Goodbar(Peanuts in milk chocolate): 2

Hershey's chocolate Chew: 2

Hershey's Cookies 'n' cream: 2

Hershey's with Caramel cookies: 2

Jolly Rancher Bar: Cherry: 1

Jolly Rancher Pop: Cherry: 2

Jolly Rancher: Apple: 1

Jolly Rancher: Cherry: 2

Jolly Rancher: Chorange: 2 (C…Chorange?)

Juice Box Apple Juice: 1

Just Juice: 2 (1 yellow, 1 purple)

Laffy Taffy: Sour Apple: 1

Large square tootsie roll: 1

Lemon Flavored Tootsie roll: 1

Long tootsie roll: 2

M&Ms fun size: 2

M&Ms: 1

Mayfair Green apple chew: 2

Milk duds: 1

Milky Way Minis: 2

Milky Ways Midnight minis: 1

Mounds(Dark Chocolate Coconut filled): 1 (GROSS D OH SO NASTY.)

My tunes(fake player) Smarties bubble gum: 4

Normal sized Baby Ruth candy bar: 1

Play-doh: Yellow: 1 (xD What kinda berson gives a kind PLAY-DOH?)

Pop Rocks Dips: Blue Raspberry: 1( D Love that lolly poping candy.)

Pop Rocks: Bubble Gum: 1

Pop Rocks: Strawberry: 1

Pringles: 1

Reese's cookies(milk chocolate dipped cookie): 1

Reese's peanut butter cup mini: 1

Reese's peanut butter cup: 3

RIP Stamp: 1 (xD Toys)

Rock star Energy drink: 1 (The next few are from my gran's gift bag)

Sassy sours: 1

Sassy Taffy: 1

Scooby-Doo fruit snacks: 1

Smarties: 4

Snickers fun size: 5

Snickers Minis: 2

Snickers Peanut caramel chews mini: 2

Starburst: 1

Sweet Tarts: 4

Tootsie Roll Pops: Cherry: 2

Tootsie Roll Pops: Grape: 1 (Ew!)

Tootsie Roll Pops: Orange: 2

Tootsie Roll: 1

Totally Taffy: 1

Twix fun size: 1

Twix minis: 1

Whoppers (three balls): 1

Goodies earned total: 145

Goods that were toys/objects: 7

Goods that weren't candy: 6

Goods that WERE candy: 133

Trades:

Edward( AKA Rose's little bro Jesse):

Mounds(Dark Chocolate Coconut filled): 1 (For) SpongeBob SquarePants Toon pop: Green apple

Given:

Baby Ruth normal size: 1

She smiled at the gaping men, "What?"

"You just COUNTED all that?" Envy gaped.

"Yeah...I do every year." she blinked, "Is that bad."

"I've never seen you so organized." Edward said a piece of candy nearly falling out of his mouth.

"Wow..." Alphons just stared.

"Shut up." she turned back to the computer.

"Yes Lust." Envy grinned, her costume quite, lusty. She was going as Lust after all.

"Hush." she growled.

xxxx

YES I DO COUNT MY CANDY AND SORT IT LEAVE ME BEEE


	9. November 22nd, 2006 Mood: Torn

I'm tired of people telling me that the characters that reside in my mind are just fictional. I've actually gained a close relationship with them all and as my friends know they tend to take over when I'm not in the best of moods. Ever caught me talking to myself? Well no you know who I'm talking to, I'm never alone...So watch them leave me...one by one...and see what would happen to me...

Xxxx

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF LEAVING ME YOU ATHEIST WHORE?" The female barked, tears streaming down her face. He merely shook his head.

"Candy, you've grown up, and now it's time for me to leave. You can take care of yourself." The blonde waved, "Take care." Her hear gave a loud beat, and a painful thrust, she hit her knees but Edward was gone.

"D-Damn you...Edward" she coughed, covering her mouth. She looked up at Envy, a frown place on his face. He helped her up.

"The kid is right, we have no place here...We have to return to our own time, our own realm."

"N-not you too...come on." She muttered through pain, "Y-you like causing problems for me...r-r-remember?" she said clutching the red shirt over her heart.

"Sorry Candy, but this is it. You're all grown up, and I can't do a damned thing about it. It's time you find a real human that can cause you trouble." He turned, "So long, Candy." Her heart gave another painful thrust, but she remained standing. Covering her mouth one more and giving a painful cough. Clutching the material tighter over her chest. Someone came around her, and hugged her from being.

"P-Please not you too..." she muttered quietly, tears of pain and unhappiness in her voice.

"I'm sorry..." he replied, "But I can't save you from growing up...I'm no Peter Pan." The arms vanished from around her. The throb from her heart brought her flat on the floor.

"Oh god...I-it hurts...s-so much." She muttered, "Stop this...and just kill me please..." she sat up. Childhood hero, after childhood hero that had once lived within her mind vanished. The pain continuing to grow. Blind, Rose, Desmies, Taya, Sheila, Sane, Fluffy, Jewel, and every creation she had ever created were standing before her. Slowly one by one the turned and left till the eight mentioned remained.

"It's been a real blast kid, but there just ain't enough time for the two of us." Sheila smiled, "If you ever get a chance, tell Ol' flaming pony I said farewell." She saluted and turned to disappear in the darkness of her living room. Like a ghost in a haunted mansion would through a wall.

"You know sweetie, this is for your own good. Grow up, have kids, and tell them about what we gave to you. And maybe...just maybe they'll bring us back?" Sane smiled, "Don't think of us as forever gone. Just taking a loooooong vacation." He laughed, "Ah well darling, so long." He followed after the medusa haired woman in a slow trot. Taya smiled,

"It was fun love. You're creations truly were magical." She said, Fluffy leaned down, nudging Candy with its large nose, sensing her pain, "I hate to leave, but it looks like we have no choice," she sighed, "Make sure Taisa doesn't miss me too much, eh?

She smiled; she followed after the past two. The ground shaking as Fluffy followed, but slowly came to a stop as Fluffy vanished.

"As you're youngest creations I think I can speak for both of us when we say it was too short." Desmies said, twirling that blue jewel within her finger tips. She tossed it at Candy, "But that doesn't mean you weren't kind to us." She turned slightly towards Blind.

"You showed me friends, and comforted me when Kimbley was around." She stood bravely at the mention of Kimbley's name.

Candy stared at the gem, coughing again until a liquid appeared stained on her hand, it was blood. The two frowned by vanished away. The two remaining approached her. Candy looked up, tears from her face made the blood coating her lips run.

"Rose...my favorite..." she said smiling. Rose smiled back, she was crying as well.

"You know I can't stay..." she said softly, "But I'll always be a part of you, right?" she said the smile quivering, "Ed and Taisa need me..." she patted Candy on the head, "But I think...this will help ease your pain." She raised her hands to about mid chest. The air between her hands, somewhat like Lyra's alchemy, began to glow, and a small golden fragment appeared between her pale palms, "The piece of your heart, that you gave to all of us. The fragment, that kept us attached to you." She held it towards Candy, the fragment floating. But Candy shook her head, a bloody smile on her face. Candy laughed,

"You were always the smart one, Rosie." she shook her head, "Take it, Rose." She said softly, "I will die anyway...There's no point." Jewel gave a feared coo and nudged Candy with his head. She laughed, a very sad laugh, "If anyone deserves it, it's you two." She said, "Rose, you were my first successful creation, and I will never forget the long hard years I worked to perfect you." She said reaching up and folding her hand over the golden fragment, "Keep it, so maybe someday, if I live again in another body, that someday you'll find me, bring me back to the happiness that I one knew as a child...and take me back to the life I once thought would last forever." She said. Rose nodded sadly, reaching down and hugging Candy.

"I'll never forget...no matter what...and a Mustang always keeps their promises, until death to we part." She said. Taking a hold of one of Jewel's hard plated scales on his neck and tugging forward with not so very much strength. The alchemist and the dragon were gone.

"So this is it...this is how, I'm going to die..." she muttered, "This is how you planned it out for me, one by one, the shards of my broken heart are ripped from the mortal master, to let her die as she bleeds on the inside." She glanced at the computer, "Only a few shards remain..." she muttered, "Taisa...Greed...Stary...Tegan...Arwen...Al...Roy...Si...Pride...I'm...sorry..." the girl gave another painful cough, what she didn't catch it the floor and she fell forward, fell forward to die...There was nothing she could do, for she was going to die, a slow and most painful death...for that was the worst way to die.


	10. November 28th, 2006 Mood: Siiiick

;; So Rosie is sick today yes? This is the second time she's been sick for the school year, and even if I wanted to go to school her mommie wun let her. So the guys tried to cheer her up…

xxxx

Cough, cough hack cough.

"Ugh my throat feels horrible, AGAIN." Candy muttered laying flat on her back in bed. She glared at the snickering Edward leaning against the far wall. Envy had gone from some medication, which later she would refuse to take due to the fact he could poison her, Alphons was downstairs making her some ramen, and the little Elric was with Stary and Silence, because she need him, "What's so FUNNY?" she asked with a weird, whisper of a voice. He merely waved his hand.

"It's cute to see you sick and defenseless like this?" he smirked.

"Ugh, Ed, shut up or I'll cough on you and you'll have to get a shot…" she muttered draping her arm over her eyes. Edward smiled,

"Whatever you say, you can barely walk." He crossed his arms.

"O-Oh yeah?" she said tossing the covers off and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Making and effort to stand up she swayed, Edward was quick to her side, "Okay. You're right."

"Don't strain yourself, I'm sorry, I'll stop teasing you." He said with slight concern. He laid her back down and sat on the edge of the bed. Candy stuck her tongue out.

"I hate being sick, I usually miss something." She sighed, glancing at her Nii-san with a sad look. Edward sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.

"The more you rest the faster you'll get better, if I had a hand at healing alchemy I'd help you, but I don't and I don't want to mess with it." He said.

"True," she yawned. Edward reached out and gave her head a pet, "How can I repay you brother mine," he sang. Candy's eyes drooped,

"D-Don't…"

"How can I expect you to forgive," he smiled.

"Edward…s…top…"

"Clinging to the past I shed our blood, and shattered your chance to live."

"E…d…" Candy's eyes closed completely.

"Sleep," he said kissing her forehead, "Stop worrying and just sleep." He said, "Your just as stubborn as all, Imouto-chan." He sighed, running his hand threw her hair. He stood and walked down stairs, "She's asleep, Al."

"I heard, you sing nicely." Al smiled, Edward turned scarlet,

"Shut up, I'll have her soup." He grinned. Al sighed,

"Here Ed." He handed Ed the bowl.

"Score!" he slurped.

xxxx

-glare- Edo stole my SOUP god darnit!


	11. January 14th, 2007 Mood: Emo

"I've done it; I've killed Rose from the going plot. And my villains don't serve any moral purpose anymore. They're to be forgotten with me."

"What /is/ your problem today?" The blonde hissed, "You're out of it, and I don't like it." The girl ignored his words and stood.

"Get out of my room." She barked pointing to the door.

"I'm not leaving Candy, something's wrong and you're going to tell me."

"I SAID GET OUT EDWARD!" she barked, shoulders tensing, teeth gritted. Edward frowned, but stood, opening and closing the door. Heiderich, standing before him, a frown placed of his face as he glanced to his left, where Envy sat waiting. The three of them giving somewhat worried glances, Envy's more of a scowl. The three knew there was something wrong with their girl. But what it was, was never able to be told until it was to late.

Slush…splush…splush.

The noise puzzled the three; till they looked at they're wrists, the three of them dripping blood onto the carpet. Edward growled and ran to the door. Locked.

"CANDY! Open this door! NOW!" he banged. No reply. Trying to kick down the door was pointless, he could feel something up against it.

"You're foolish." A deep voice had entered the room, something the three could not.

"Leave me alone, leave me to die…" Candy's voice spoke.

"Imouto-chan, you are foolish. You humans are all foolish, wiped by your emotions. I had taken your emotions, and you merely grew them back. I can take the pain away again."

"HEY! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ed barked to the door.

"Sesshomaru…sama…." Candy's voice seemed distant.

"Sesshomaru!?" Envy growled, "Leave her alone ya demon!"

"Yes, do you want it to stop?" Sesshomaru ignored them all, "Do you want your emotions to go away, little one."

"Yes...master…."

"Candy! Snap out of it!"

"Move it!" Envy barked kicking more then just the door down and getting between the Demon and the girl. Edward and Heiderich soon joining behind him. Sesshomaru smirked.

"It's her will."

"Leave her alone." Ed hissed. Heiderich turned around and began to address the one cut on Candy's wrist. She stared blankly at him.

"Get lost, mutt." Edward waved his arm. Sesshomaru looked at Candy.

"Imouto-chan, if you ever wish to be free, just call." He smirked, and vanished.


	12. OneShot: Angel

This is like…the most emo but great song ever. So I decided to do a one shot to it…its like, from deep in my soul. And it's…not really a fan fiction, if you seem to notice…It's my life. So warning EMO CONTENT.  
Song: Sarah Mclachlan's "Angel"

xxxx

_/Spend all your time waiting/_

The girl walked down the street, hands in her pockets. She looked about five years old. Short locks of blonde hair swishing around her shoulders and blue eyes staring happily in front of her. Another girl beside her, same blonde locks same blue eyes. They looked like twins, except one girl had a rounder face. They looked so happy, so very happy. Skipping down the street singing Zippity-do-dah or some other fantastic Disney toon. Without a care in the world, nothing stopping those smiles. Nothing getting in the way of their dream.

A tall boy behind him… (Damnit…can't…remember…) tall brownish hair, pale skin. Seeming like he was only 18 following behind the two girls. Laughing just as much as they were.

"Now girls," he laughed, "Slow down will ya?!"

"We caaaan't!" the first girl grinned back at him, "We have to go faster!"

"Rose, Katie!" The boy laughed, "Honestly!"

"Rose is right! The world doesn't stop for slow pokes like us!" The second girl linked arms with the girl beside her and they skipped faster, "Come on Chris!" she cried out. Chris sighed, shaking his head a going at a slow jog after them.

"Alright, you don't want to slow down, let's do some math problems."

The two girls grinned, Chris was their tutor, and they were just a bit ahead of the class. And Chris gave them some challenges of upper level math.

"Alright!" Rose smiled.

"Give it to us!" Katie grinned.

_/For that second chance/_

The girl stood at the age of six, watching the party go on. It was great, how could life get any better.

"Come on Rose, we're gonna play hide and seek!" Katie grinned. Rose smiled,

"Okay!"

"Rose! You're mom's here." Taylor's mom called. Rose frowned,

"Aw But mommy," Rose whined, "Katie and I were going to play hide and go seek with Dominic and Taylor"

"Don't worry, Katie it's time for us to go too." Katie mother came through the door, "Hello Kari (Yes my mother's name is Kari)." Katie's mother smiled.

"Hello (can't remember Katie's mom's name.)" she smiled back, helping Rose get her coat on.

"See; now you won't miss anything." Katie grinned. Rose smiled back; the two girls gave one another a parting hug. Going to their separate cars. Driving off. Rose looked confused.

"Mommy! We're going the wrong way! We're suppose to drive the same was as Katie!" Rose cried turning in her seat to look at the girl waving as they made distance.

"I have to get fast food." She said. The two girls waved to each other, the last wave, and the last time. They'd ever see one another.

_/For a break that would make it okay/_

The girl couldn't believe that Katie was dead, she changed. The seven years old was never the same again. She sat in the far corner of the lunch room, eating her packed lunch with a book in front of her face.

"Rose, come play with us today." Taylor and Dominic decided to continue sitting next to her. Her two loyal friends, trying to get her back to her feet.

"Why do you sit next to me?" she asked turning the page of the book.

"Because Rose…we care. Please?"

"I don't want to play…" she muttered, all the games reminded her of Katie, everything hurt when she thought of Katie…everything.

"Rose, you're going to have to stop thinking about it." Dominic said, "Let it go."

"I don't want to." She remained stubborn, and stern. Turning the page, she felt the book slip from her fingers. Looking a Taylor's angry face.

"Rose! Katie was our friend too; don't you think we're sad too?! You can't just block us out!" he barked. Rose snatched the book from him.

"I can do whatever I want." She muttered, "Go away."

"Rose…we're your friends; we're supposed to help you." Dominic sighed.

"Give up on her Dominic…" Taylor muttered, "Leave her in her box." They finished their lunch and left the girl. Rose glanced at them, crying behind her book.

_/There's always one reason/_

The only time that girl felt the least bit happy, was with Chris. Chris was always there, she just needed to call. He knew her and Katie was close, he knew almost every laugh they had. And he made feel good. They were walking home just and average day, Rose clinging to his hand. Chris smiled at her, linking arms, tugging her along as he skipped.

"Zippity-do-dah" he looked at her with a smiled. She caught his drift and began to skip along with him.

"Zippity-eh!" Rose cried out with a smile as large as the street itself. Chris smiled at her.

"There's a smile." He swooped up the seven year old. Smiling brightly, "I needed a Rose smile."

"You should've asked then." She hugged his neck. Chris wouldn't leave her, Chris was here forever.

_/To feel not good enough/_

The girl had studied late with Chris. It was a very late night, the streets seemed empty.

"Ugh, hope your mom doesn't think she has to pay me overtime." He laughed, "We were just watching that movie and lost track of time."

"I wish I was a mermaid." Rose said randomly, "Then, there would be less trouble, and we'd be protected by the triton." She said looking at him. Little Mermaid was getting to her head. Chris laughed,

"Yeah, then your mom wouldn't yell at me for bringing you home so late."

That cross walk. Rose was ahead of him, looked both ways and crossed. No one was on that street. Chris caught up, looked both ways. Rose waiting on the other side swinging around a pole singing 'Under the sea' waiting for her tutor to follow. Chris began to cross, he didn't even see it coming, and neither did Rose. Rose had made another swing around the pole, hearing a screech of speeding tires a sound of impact…Rose stopped swinging.(I can't even…remembered what happened really.)

"Chris?" she blinked in the darkness. The driver unconscious and Chris lying lifeless beside the car. Rose hobbled over, kneeling by Chris, "Chris? We need to get ho-"she felt something odd on her hand, the seven year old stared at the dark red substance on her fingers from nudging Chris's chest. She backed up, "Someone?!" she called out to the sleeping neighborhood, "SOMEONE HELP!" she cried out. She panicked, turning and running down the street as fast as she could, "Please Chris, hold on, please please please." She said, it wouldn't take her that long to get to her house. Damn that stupid drive. Damn it all. Why her?! Why! WHY DAMNIT!

_/And it's hard at the end of the day/_

"I just wasn't fast enough…" Rose muttered into her hands, at Chris's funeral, "I didn't run fast enough, I should have been faster, I should have run faster." She muttered, "It's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself." Rose's mom patted her on the back. Rose cried again, she'd cry for the last time. She looked at her mother.

"I do blame myself, both of them are gone…" she muttered, "Because of me, it's just…my fault." She muttered, it just felt good to blame someone. Even if it was herself.

_/I need some distraction/_

Staring at the blood that ran down her arm, the ten year old girl finally felt better. The pain brought her something a new. She washed the cuts, the painful sting making her lips twitch. Staring down at the wounds and putting some bandages she had stole from her new school's health room. She looked at the darkening white bandages. Before retreating to her room, to lay in the darkness. She gave a deep sigh; it distracted her from it all. It made her feel closer to them, closer and closer.

_/Oh beautiful release/_

It was when she was eleven, which she decided taking it all away was the thing she wanted to do. Staring at the bathtub filled with water, the blow dryer running wildly, mom thinking she had finished a bath, blow drying her hair. She stared down at it. The door nudged open. She stared at it. The black dog staring up at her. It whimpered, she just stared, and the dog lowered its head and shook it. As if telling her no, as if it was trying to tell her, that it was still there for her, he was still there for her. Rose tossed the dryer away and jumped down hugging the dog. She began to cry again, and the dog nudged her neck. Just being there for her. Just smiling for her, just being her dog.

"Padfoot. Help me please…" she muttered quietly, "Save me." The dog pulled from her and licked her face, nudging her tears with his wet nose. Rose smiled, "Thanks." She hugged him again.

_/Memory seeps from my veins/_

The girl thought it was safe to be happy again, safe to continue smiling. She was just twelve, her grandfather in the hospital, but Padfoot was there for her, and Padfoot was always by her side. From the time she left for school, till the time she got back. Always sitting beside her at dinner and at the computer. She never cut her wrist again; she never seemed to be unhappy ever again.

It was that fateful day, (I…just can't remember a lotta stuff right now.) when she and Padfoot were on that walk. That mean bully confronted her.

"Oh look it's that dork nerd." The bully smirked. Padfoot growled, but Rose clung to the leash.

"Go pick on someone else." Rose frowned.

"Did you just talk back to me?" the bully pushed her. Rose stumbling into the rocks and giving a painful hiss. Padfoot growled and snapped at the boy's leg. Chasing after the boy at full speed, pinning him to the ground and bearing teeth, "Someone help! Rabid dog!" Rose got to her feet, a cop there before her.

"No! Don't hurt him! Let me get him I swear I can! Stop!" The man had his gun out, people pushing her farther back so she couldn't get to him, "Padfoot! PADFOOT RUN BOY!"

BAM BAM!

"PADFOOT!" Rose screamed, "The crowd stood still, and then the boy limped away with his mother.

"That dog almost killed me."

"P...Padfoot…" she muttered knocking through the crowd, the dog wasn't breathing, shot twice. She kneeled beside the bleeding dog, "Padfoot…I'm sorry…" she muttered, "Please…I'm so sorry." She hugged him, "I couldn't save you, like you save me."

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she barked at the cop, giving him a good punch across the face, "YOU KILLED HIM! I TOLD YOU I COULD HAVE RESTRAINED HIM! BUT YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!" she kicked and screamed as another man pulled her back, it was her neighbor's husband. Football was going on right now; she remembered that she came to watch her neighbor's son, Jordan, play.

"Rose?" Jordan called, "Rose calm down!"

"I can't THAT SON OF A BITCH KILLED MY DOG! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! LET ME GO GODDAMNIT!" She watched the cop get away, and nothing happened, Padfoot was killed unfairly and they didn't do a goddamn thing about it.

_/Let me be empty/_

Thirteenth birthday was ruined, Rose's father brought out a picture of Padfoot and she got mad. She didn't cry. Just got mad, tossed the cake in the sink, and threw presents everywhere. She used anger to vent her sadness.

She lost all emotion; she sat in the waiting room. Her grandfather dying, she wasn't allowed to see him just yet. She folded her arms in her lap, her dad coming out.

"Rose…come here please." He muttered with a slight sob. She walked with her father down the hall to her grandfather's room.

"Hello princess." He smiled at her. She kept that constant frown,

"Hello Papa." She said taking his hand. She forced a smile onto her face.

"I have something to ask of you." He said, "You're father can't do it, but I know…I know you can." He said. Rose looked at him puzzled.

"Anything, you name it, I'd do anything for you." She said his grip on her hand tightened.

"I want you to turn that machine off, right there." He said nodding towards the big box beside him, "I'm not afraid to die." The girl looked at the box, hand place on the switch that would turn the machine off. Still clinging to the man's hand.

"I love you." She muttered and clicked the switch off without a reply. Her father watching her as she stared at the corpse with emotionless eyes, as her grandfather's grip released and fell to the side of the bed. The girl turned and walked down the hospital hall.

She was the angel of Death.

_/And weightless and maybe/_

The clacking of her keys hitting the keyboard was the only sound made, she sighed, another Role Play…another bunch of people…She blinked at the screen…

"Fay…?" she stared, "Hmmm…" she smiled, "Taisa…" The fourteen year old looked at the screen, and for the first time in a while, a true, honest smile crossed her face. She had a good feeling; she glanced beside her, her black dog sleeping silently, Cinder…

"Should I give it a try…Should I dare love again…?" she sighed, "Why not…?"

She'd keep trying, trying to find a flashlight, just never give up. They wouldn't like that…Right Chris? Katie? Papa? Padfoot? Right…

_/I'll find some peace tonight/_

The fourteen year old smiled, hopping out of the car. What a great trip, her and Seleen had the best time of their lives. Well not really, but for the first month, she had been happy. Genuine happy. She hurried into the house, a whole note book read for Taisa, ready to write the adventure they had, and the pictures they took, I 3 Taisa written in rocks. For her savior…

But the last thought…that bad vibe…Rin…

Her heart sank and her smile faded away. She looked at Seleen,

"C-Can I talk to you later?" she muttered, she nodded hiving Rose a hug. Rose curled up, covering her face, what was this? This burning sensation from her eyes…was it tears? Had they returned to her? She buried her head in her arm giving a subtle sob, she shook her head. Why…after all these years?! For someone she hardly knew…why…? She didn't understand…she didn't understand at all…it confused her…her hands were shaking and typing became a difficulty…She typed every few seconds…her poor Taisa…her Taisa…she knew…oh god how she knew…She stroked the screen, it wasn't much comfort to him, but it made her feel better. She pulled herself together, she'd be there for him…she'd help him…help him heal…forgetting her own wounds, and starting over.

Today, she is happy as can be. She has the best friends, the best life. Her savior and best mate, Taisa. Stary, Greed, Tegan, Arwen, Morgan, Matt, Tiffany, and so many more. She's happy again, she's happy, surrounded by laughter…

How do I know that?

I'm Rose, and that's my story.

/In the arms of an angel. /


	13. March 6th, 2007 Mood: Suffocating

Mood: Suffocating

Emo rant. Emo rant.

………

_It's like being boxed in, tossed in the water, slowly sinking so that you can hardly breath as the box fills with water._

Candy sat curled on her chair, a little black dog stuffed animal in her arms. Nuzzling the thing like a small child. She felt spoiled, but she couldn't help it. She let her bangs fall over her eyes. Glancing at the floor lifelessly.

"You're quiet." The blonde said, himself placed on the bed.

"Yeah…" she muttered quietly.

"You okay?" Edward questioned.

"More or less…"

"You don't seem okay."

"I'm dying." She looked up at him.

"You can't be serious, pull yourself together." He said softly.

"I'm serious." She said, "I'm dying, I actually physically feel like my hearts going to give way. That ever breath I take is ragged…" she muttered, "Like every breath may be my last." She glanced out the two story window, "Have you ever thought, falling as flying?" she asked dazed.

"No…why?"

"Because…they're the same thing, you get bliss of freedom. Then when it ends, all the voices are gone, and you're free from all troubles."

"That's suicide, Candy." Edward frowned, "It's not the most honorable way to go." He said sitting on her desk and petting her head.

"I wouldn't…I would rather be walking down that street, going to school…a car comes speeding by, and puts me out of my masonry, or a bus even." She rested her head on his leg.

"You get so suicidal at times." He frowned, "You need to stop that, it's just you asking for attention."

"Maybe…but I think about it…everyday. What would happen if I were to die, right now…? How many people would cry? How many people would attend my funeral? How many people would stay by my side until that day comes?" she muttered.

"You think too much." Edward sighed.

"I do, but isn't that the question everyone asks? Wondering which few people with give a sigh of relief that you're gone from their lives. I always wonder. I can't help it."

"You need to stop, its unhealthy." He looked down at her, "You're suicidal cries are cries for attention. You're in depression; I think you should go take a nap." Ed suggested. But Candy was already out, asleep on his leg. Ed smiled, lifting her up and putting her in bed.

"Here we go again…eh?" he sighed, "I'll be dealing with this a lot…I suppose."

………

End emo rant emo rant.


	14. March 7th, 2007 Mood: Thinking

I was just kinda staring at Taisa name and my mind wandered. I had the weirdest vision/image thing….

Mood: Curious.

……………………………

"Rose wake up…Gah, if we're going to do this WAKE YOUR ASS UP." A voice echoed, her eyes opened, staring up at Stary. She had a technical like headset on. Rose blinked her eyes…

"D-Do what?" she sat up. The strangest technology was all around her. Like something out of a Star Trek episode…

"Ugh! You're going back in time you idiot." Stary muttered into her hand, "To save /him/. God you're dense." She rolled her eyes shoving the female onto a circle in the floor, "Ready?"

"I guess…" Rose stared at her friend oddly.

ZAP.

…………………………

"He's not coming up…"

Rose stared from where she was, she…she stared. She couldn't believe it, how was she here…How was this happening she didn't even know how this happened. She was couldn't even take in her surroundings before she figured out what she did. It was cold in the water that she just dived into. For someone so small she had a lot of power under water, more power the she should have. She found somewhere safe, as her brain calculated what she had done. She stared at him,

"Oh…my…" she kneeled by him, she knew who he was, "Rin!?" she stared; she had just FUCKED the time stream pretty damn bad. She didn't care at the time and moment that she was doing it. Fuck she didn't know CPR, she was…god how old the fuck was she? She was older then she thought she was. Pressing on the man's chest, the man rolled over and emptied the fluids from his lung, "Are you alright…sir?" Rose asked awkwardly. He glanced at her.

"You said my name."

"No I didn't." she stood up and backed away from the worried group. The man just watched her as she backed up. Smiling at him one last time she just vanished.

…………………………

Rin and Taisa: Hey Rose, guess what?  
Rose: Huh?  
Rin and Taisa: I saw a girl, looked just like you but older. Saved my life.  
Rose: Really? Imagine that huh? I was camping though. Couldn't have been me.  
Rin and Taisa: I think you're looking out for me. Somehow.  
Rose: Ha, yeah whatever you say my partner in crime.

………………………

With a brutal snap she opened her eyes, Candy stared glancing around at the people. Rose was one of her many nicknames…she frowned. If only that dream were true. It'd honestly be a happier world then…


End file.
